


To Love Goldie

by Demonic_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Fetish, Italy, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non/Dub-Con, Oral, coarse language, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Witch/pseuds/Demonic_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie, the youngest son of a gang lord, ends up doing a pick-up from a guy who really enjoys fighting him. Goldie's not a fighter, but his big mouth gets him into trouble. He gets saved from a beating by a stranger who kills the guy. Now he's got his old foster brother breathing down his neck about. Fast forward two years and Goldie goes missing. What happens next? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major non-con in this chapter. Or forced dub-con depending on your perspective. If you don't like then don't read. This is your last chance to turn back from the yoai/gay erotica/ whatever you want to call it.

 

It was dark that night, and the stars shined above him beautifully. He tucked a strand of emerald hair behind his ear. He looked down at the red roof he was sitting on, legs dangling down. He looked back up at the Walmart sign glinting in the distance.

 

"It's pretty tonight..." He monotoned, seemingly speaking at nothing. 

 

The heavily cloaked man stepped out of the shadows. "Very. Not as 'pretty' as you though."

 

"I don't recall asking for a complement."

 

"I don't recall asking if you wanted a complement. So take it like a man."

 

"Fuck off."

 

In seconds he was shoved up against a nearby chimney, feet dangling about a foot above the roof.

 

"Brute." He hissed.

 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He bent down and growled.

 

"Why, so you can beat my 'pretty little' face in, again?" He spat. "Perverted bastard, does it get you off, seeing me lying in a pool of my own blood after you beat me senseless?"

 

He breathed hotly right into his face and grabbed a lock of the other's silky, soft, emerald hair in a tight grip. "Can you blame me?"

 

He slowly rubbed the strand between two fingers as the other's breathe hitched in his throat. 

 

"P-please?" He begged almost silently. "Not again, not tonight." Tears welled up in his eyes.

 

The strand was roughly yanked and a hand was slapped over his mouth before he could scream. The tears began making their way down his pale face.

 

The hand released his hair and pulled back, clenching into a fist. He whimpered through the other hand, eyes closed, body tense, as he waited almost silently for the punch.

 

It never came. After a few moments the other's body slumped over his with a hiss of pain. His mouth was released and something warm dripped against him. 

 

He slowly pushed the body off and looked around. He did a full 180 turn. He saw nothing. Until a bloody knife was pressed against his neck.

 

His breathe hitched in his throat for the second time that night. 

 

"Where's my thank you? Ehhh _mia bella cagna (my beautiful bitch)_?" The stranger asked huskily, sliding the blade down his throat and back up in a curvy pattern.

 

He gulped. "T-thank you, s-sir."

 

The knife was pulled down to the collar of his shirt. "I believe some more thanks is in order then that, don't you? _Come il sesso (like sex)_?"

 

"P-please d-don't-" The blade paused and he bit his tongue.

 

"Well continue, please don't what?"

 

"Please don't hurt me."

 

The man laughed and pressed up against him, his obvious excitement digging into his back. "I don't plan on doing anything of the sort to you tonight, but remember, I'll be coming to get you when I'm done will my 'weeding' out of all those who threaten my rule. Till then-" He licked up the other's neck, watching him begin to tremble again. "Don't get hurt _il mio piccolo smeraldo (my pretty little emerald)_."

 

He released his hold on the other and left him there with the dead body. 

 

"Hello, 911, how may I direct your call?"

 

"I'm on top of that house across the street from Walmart, I met someone here and he was murdered while I was here, the killer is still around somewhere!" He was half-way to hyperventilating.

 

"I will send police and an ambulance to your location. Please do not leave sir."

 

"I won't!"

 

Moments later sirens could be heard roaring down the street and Police Officer Johnson ran out and wrapped his arms about his old foster brother.

 

"Shhhhh...shhhhhh...Goldie...it's okay, it's okay..." 

 

"He killed him....damn it Ben! He killed him! Right here, so much blood for one wound..."

 

"Why were you here?"

 

No one ever sent Goldie on buisness. The young golden eyed boy turned man wasn't weak, but he was hardly someone who enjoyed fighting. A little blood scared him shitless, something his gang-boss father never stopped reminding him of.

 

"Dad-" He sniffed. "Dad's at home with a bullet in his chest, mama's taking care of him, and big brother's off collecting on a loan. I was the only one dad's been able to send lately to get a few things."

 

It was obvious he'd come before.

 

"You usually don't have any issues doing pickups."

 

"This guy didn't like me to well. Took it upon himself to beat me senseless every time we did buisness. Dad said as long as I came back alive he honestly didn't care how much I got hurt. Mama didn't say much about it and big bro neither. I ain't the favorite any more."

 

"Why not?"

 

"'Cuz I ain't just little and cute now, I'm also little, cute, and 23. I shoulda got bigger and over my fears, but I didn't." He looked down at the body. "They always like to fuck with my head."

 

"What happened?"

 

Goldie disentangled himself from the embrace. "He was gonna hit me, hard, held me up against the fireplace. I stood there, ready to take it. But he never hit. Next thing I know something warm splatters against my hand, he lets go of my mouth, hisses in pain. And then-" He stopped to catch his breath. "Nothing. I pushed him off and had a nice 'Please don't hurt me' conversation with the killer...he said something about weeding out threats to his rule and left." 

 

"That's it?"

 

"Yeah, what of it?" Goldie asked, seemingly calmer. 

 

"That's odd."

 

"What is?"

 

"He left a witness."

 

Goldie shrugged. "Oh yeah he said something about coming back for me. Don't know why, the only reason dad keeps me around his because I'm part of the fam, why would someone else try it."

 

2 years later the case went cold and no one ever found the killer. He killed again and again. But no one caught him.

 

Goldie Middleton grew up from 23 to 25 in a simple fashion. He moved out and finally went away to college, paid for by his father, in the hopes of finally doing something worth-while and finishing up his degrees out of town.

 

Officer Ben Johnson kept in touch with his foster brother and even married another officer, now Officer Mary Johnson, who is currently expecting.

 

Goldie's brother found himself a pretty girl and got engaged to, ready to carry on the family line. 

 

Goldie's mom and dad adopted a pretty little French girl and finally had a kid they could treat well for being like Goldie.

 

And then there was the killer.

 

Goldie had moved into an apartment not far from his parent's house. His parents had told him since they had one straight son he could be as gay as he wanted. He'd said thanks but his sexuality, as far as he knew, was undiscovered. He just liked aprons and cooking and painting and well...more girly things. He was a rather feminine guy, and okay with that.

 

He currently had his emerald hair in a high ponytail, gold rimmed glasses pressed high on his nose, and golden eyes flashing as he cooked to the sound of Seether's Pig.

 

He rolled the pizza dough out, pointedly ignoring the flour on his face, eyes set with determination.

 

In moments he had it rolled to perfection, grabbed the sauce, and started spreading it out lightly with a cooking paintbrush.

 

The doorbell rang just as he finished the cheese. He ignored it, continuing with the olive, then pork, and turkey, then finally sliding it into the oven and setting the timer.

 

The doorbell rang again, grating on his ears.

 

He growled agrivatedly and walked to the door, standing on his tip toes and looking through the peephole.

 

Stranger. He picked up his cell and dialed.

 

"...What?"

 

"Dad?"

 

"What?"

 

"There's somebody I don't know ringing my doorbell. Did you send anyone to see me today?"

 

"...No..."

 

"Should I open the door?"

 

"Does he have a gun?"

 

He searched the guy's body with his eyes. "I don't think so."

 

"I don't see any harm. Call me back in fifteen minutes, if you don't I'll send someone over."

 

"Thanks...dad." He hung up and set the phone down, opening the door.

 

Dark violet eyes looked him over, shining deviously.

 

"How nice to see you.. _il mio piccolo smeraldo_...."

 

He moved to slam the door, stopped by an exspensive brown leather buisness shoe. The man pushed past him and inside. He closed and locked the door behind him as Goldie dove for his cell phone.

 

He grabbed Goldie's hand. "Give me your cell or else."

 

Goldie glared. Two years had hardened his resolve. "...I'm not afraid of you any more."

 

The knife was out. The knife he remembered from that day. "Call your dad and tell him it was a false alarm. A neighbor coming to say hello or something."

 

His fingers clenched around the phone. "No."

 

"We can talk here or I can take you elsewhere. It's your choice."

 

He sighed. "...Fine." He dialed. "Sorry dad, false alarm, just some neighbor wanting to meet the new guy in apartment B7 or something."

 

"Good." His dad hung up.

 

He set the phone down after shutting it. He glared. "Now what?"

 

"We talk." He was forcibly led to his own couch.

 

"Can you-" 

 

"No." He renched Goldie's arm back farther. 

 

Goldie hissed in pain. "Asshole!"

 

The man sat down and sat Goldie down in his lap, releasing his arm.

 

Goldie brought his arm to the front and breathed, trying to calm down. "What the hell-"

 

An arm crossed over his neck and pressed down slightly. "You're going to shut up and you're going to listen, got it?"

 

Goldie gulped and nodded.

 

"I expect to hear 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir' when I ask you a question, _il mio piccolo smeraldo_."

 

"Yes..." He growled. "Sir."

 

"Drop the sarcasm next time. _Puttana (Whore)_."

 

"Yes, sir." He thanked god for those acting lessons.

 

"Good. Now, I take from your reaction that you remember me." He started running his fingers through Goldie's emerald hair. 

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"You remember I said I'd be back for you."

 

"Yes, sir." I just don't know why, he thought spitefully.

 

"Did anyone hurt you while I was gone?"

 

"No, sir." 

 

"I mean anyway, even just a few fights."

 

"Once a rival gang beat me up in front of a gas station. Then dad got me out of the gang biz. That's it, sir."

 

"Good."

 

"...Sir?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because I don't like it when people harm what's mine. But I don't mind that while I was gone someone put you in your place."

 

"My place?" He hissed angrily, thrashing. "Fuck you!"

 

"Stop it."

 

He elbowed the man and kicked, ignoring the arm pressed against his neck.

 

"You keep fighting and I will make you regret it."

 

"Try it asshole!"

 

The knife was back and against his collar, slicing down and opening up his shirt.

 

"W-what are you doing?"

 

"Teaching you a lesson."

 

Gold eyes widdened. "Please-no-don't! I'll-I'll be good-! I promise!"

 

The man chuckled darkly. "You had your chance."

 

"Please?" He started sobbing as hands went down his chest.

 

"...You need to learn to behave. Punishments and rewards...the only way. And I've been craving this since that night."

 

That was when the oven timer went off. 

 

"You were cooking?" He sounded surprised, but happy.

 

"Y-yes."

 

"You may pull whatever it was out of the oven so it doesn't burn. But then come right back and don't try anything."

 

He nodded, still sobbing as he stood. He came back a moment later, head down and tears dripping to the floor. 

 

"Come here." The man opened up his arms, inviting him.

 

"P-please?"

 

"Now." 

 

He took the first step, shaking. "I-sorry-I-please?" He took another.

 

"Keep coming Goldie. Keep walking."

 

All to soon those arms wrapped around him. 

 

" _Buona ragazzo (Good boy)_."

 

He clenched his fists and sobbed harder. "D-don't hurt me."

 

"I won't hurt you..." He smiled, nuzzling Goldie's hair. "I brought lube. If you behave I'll use it."

 

"I-if I'm good i-it won't hurt-?"

 

"Uncomfortable, but not painful if I'm careful."

 

"W-will you be c-careful?"

 

He kissed Goldie's forehead. "That's up to you."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Mmmhhmm?"

 

"Are you mad?"

 

"No, not anymore. I can tell you just need a-" He ran his fingers down Goldie's sides. "Soft, but controlling hand to guide you."

 

"So i-if I'm good y-you won't hurt m-me?"

 

"Yes." He pulled off Goldie's sliced shirt. "Now start with my belt."

 

Goldie's hands trembled as he reached out and started messing with the buckle. It came off easily, to easily, and he removed it, wiping at his eyes with one hand.

 

"Set it down and start on my pants."

 

Finger started messing with tie off his apron, having somehow remained on after being sliced.

 

He unbuttoned the suit pants on the other man. He pulled them down.

 

The man kicked them off and threw the apron.

 

"Turn around." 

 

Slowly, carefully Goldie turned, willing himself to stop crying. 

 

His pants and boxers were pulled down together, then he was lifted up and his socks were taken and since he'd neglected to wear shoes that was the end. He was set back down.

 

He was standing there, ass bare. 

 

"Turn around."

 

He did and the man removed his own boxers, his hardness standing proudly in the air.

 

Goldie choaked and looked at the floor. 

 

"Scared Goldie?"

 

He waited, then nodded after a moment.

 

" _Buona_." He reached out. "Now come here."

 

He stepped into the man's arms, still crying. 

 

He was back on the couch in seconds, arms held above his head and legs spread out. 

 

The man settled between his legs. "How many fingers, _due o tre (two or three)_?" He mused.

 

He whimpered and shut his eyes tight. 

 

"It is your first time...I'll let you have _tre_." He grabbed his shed pants and pulled out a bottle, uncorking it with his teeth and slathering his fingers with it.

 

Goldie whimpered again and clenched his fists at the sound. 

 

The first finger circled his entrance and pressed inside a moment later.

 

It burned unnaturally as it forced it's way inside. He thrashed, tears coming faster as he cried out.

 

His arms were released and he was pressed down with the other hand. He still struggled, but had managed to calm down a bit.

 

He moaned in discomfort as the second finger pressed in. He tried to relax.

 

"Shhhh...it's alright...shhhh...relax."

 

"T-that's easy for y-you to say!"

 

"Don't start _lamentando (complaining)_."

 

He whimpered again as the third and final finger was pressed in to join the others in stretching him.

 

After a few moments of stretching the fingers pulled out and his arms were grabbed again, forced above his head.

 

"Spread your legs a bit wider for me." He ordered.

 

With a whine Goldie complied. His legs were placed, one on each of the man's shoulders.

 

He was lined up. Within seconds of being fully positioned the tip began probbing at him. 

 

He tried to pull away. "N-no!"

 

"Stop!" He ordered.

 

Goldie stopped, breathing harshly as the man's free hand gripped his hip and forced him still, then the man slowly pressed in.

 

His breathe hitched, if he'd thought the fingers were bad, ohhhhh he'd been horribly misled.

 

He wrenched out a sob. The man kept going till he was fully seated inside. Then he pulled almost all the way and thrust right back in.

 

He released Goldie's hands. Goldie covered his face and started sobbing harder into them.

 

The man began thrusting at odd angles, as if searching for something.

 

"Nnnnnnn-" Goldie moaned after a moment, back arching perfectly.

 

"Mmmmm...found it...I thought it be easier considering how small and tight your little ass is." 

 

He started aiming for that spot.

 

Goldie alternated between moaning and mewling pittifully as his sweet spot was abused. He was getting hard…he didn't like it.

 

A hand reached out and slowly began stroking him in time with the thrusts.

 

His breathe hitch. "N-no!"

 

The man smirked and sped up. 

 

"Please no-"

 

It was only a few moments more before Goldie came, splattering the man's hand.

 

He panted as the man continued for a moment before leaning down and biting down harshly on Goldie's neck an releasing with a hiss.

 

Goldie started crying again when he pulled out, cum and a bit of blood leaking out.

 

"Stop your _cazzo (fucking)_ crying." He wanted to slap Goldie. The fucking crying was cute for a while, but not after fucking sex.

 

Goldie gulped and tried to wipe away his tears. He didn't want to be 'punished' again.

 

"We're going to take a shower. If you behave I won't fuck you while we're doing that, alright?"

 

"Y-yes, sir."

 

"Which means no more crying."

 

"I'll do my best, sir."

 

The man stood and he picked Goldie up, carrying him toward the bathroom.

 

 

 

Goldie never disappeared. Always made sure everyone knew where he was. He was overly careful, afraid as well as overly caring about others feelings. But when his customary 5:00 call to his parents didn't happen, his family started to freak out.

 

His 6:00 call to Ben never happened either, that's why Ben went back to his old foster parent's.

 

"Hey Ben." Jess smiled as he opened the door. "What's up?" 

 

"Where's Goldie?"

 

Jess shrugged. "No ones heard from him since he called dad with a false alarm. Everyone's freaking out. We were all about to go make sure he was okay."

 

"Call me if he's not there?"

 

"Sure, you can do the missing person tomorrow. Since no ones heard from him since noon."

 

Ben nodded and smiled at his older ex-foster brother. "Heard you got yourself a girl."

 

"Heard yours is expecting. Good luck being a daddy Ben."

 

"Thanks Jess."

 

He got the call twenty minutes later that Goldie wasn't in his apartments and that there were signs of a struggle. Especially near the bathroom, and sliced up clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

Goldie tried to move to rub his eyes, stopped by the fact that his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to call out, stopped by a gag. It was dark and he could feel the blindfold. His legs were also tied.

 

He was laying on something comfortable, his head resting in what felt like someone's lap. Fingers were running through his hair.

 

"You like your new _tesoro (pet)_ , aye boss?"

 

"Yes. I'm glad you looked out for him while I was gone."

 

"No prob, sir. I enjoy stalking and it gave me a chance to keep an eye on his hotrod of a brother. I wouldn't mind making Jess Middleton suck my dick."

 

"I wouldn't be upset with you for taking his brother as your _tesoro_."

 

"Really sir?"

 

"Go ahead if you like. See if you can get someone for his cop foster brother to. The less people who personaly care looking for him the better."

 

Goldie's breathe hitched and a tear slipped through the blindfold. 

 

"I think Mark might like little Benny Johnson." 

 

"Good, he's being do very well lately on missions."

 

"Yeah, he deserves a treat. But what about the guy's wife? Ain't she expecting?"

 

"When the kid is two we'll have him grabbed to. Benny can keep and care for his kid and ride dick, I'm sure."

 

"Yeah, Mark's into the kinky shit ain't he?"

 

The man chuckled. "Understating much aren't you?"

 

"I guess I am. Boss?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Your _tesoro's_ awake."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Ben don't know what's coming at all. And Goldie might just be getting a hint as to what life as a tesoro is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as descriptive non-con or forced dub-con as last chapter. After this the lemons might be a little less frequent, there is going to be some plot after all. I'll start working on chapter 3 very soon for those who like the story. And for those who don't...Get the fuck off this page then.

 

Goldie trembled as the door closed and he was lifted up onto the man's lap. 

 

"I wonder...how much did you hear?"

 

He trembled harder. "Mmmph!"

 

"Did you hear about your brothers?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Did you hear about you?"

 

He nodded again.

 

"Did you hear anything...else?"

 

He shook his head, no, he'd heard nothing else.

 

"No screaming, got it?"

 

"Mmmm hmph."

 

He removed the gag. Then kissed Goldie full on the mouth and licked his lips in a demand for entrance. 

 

After a moment Goldie parted his lips a bit for him, allowing him to lick and taste, but never kissing back.

 

His first kiss, stolen, in such a harsh way. Oddly enough that hurt the most.

 

Tears painted clear, warm paths down his pale cheeks.

 

By the time the man pulled away his lips were kiss bruised and he could barely breathe. The man began kissing and nipping his neck and leaving marks with his teeth.

 

He was staking his claim, showing who Goldie belonged to, and Goldie could do nothing.

 

 

 

Jess hated, absolutly hated, fighting with his girlfriend Juliet. But sometimes his laid back personality took on some of the fire that his hair possessed. 

 

And when it did Juliet would walk out the door and stay with her mom for weeks. No one would see him during that time, he'd be drinking himself silly.

 

He was currently reclined on the couch, the first beer of many open and against his lips. He took the first gulp, smiling already at the burn.

 

The door opened. He didn't get up. "Go away!" He yelled, chugging down the rest of his beer and closing his eyes to properly enjoy it. 

 

He didn't hear the door lock.

 

The second beer, before he could even open it, was ripped from his grip. He looked up through firey red bangs at the one who dared to take what was his.

 

It turned out to be a blond he didn't recognize with dark navy blue eyes and wearing a buisness suit. He had a fedora on and tilted forward a bit like he was from some cheep mafia movie.

 

"Who are you supposed to be? The godfather?"

 

The man through his head back and laughed. "Mafia joke, you're funny _cagna (bitch)_."

 

"Uh...thanks..." He waited a minute. "What do you want?"

 

"I'm here for you, you _puttana idiota (idiot whore)_."

 

"Uhhh...why?"

 

The beer was set on the table and a hand grabbed him by the hair. "Shut the fuck up."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I just told you. Stupid American." He threw Jess to the floor. "I'm here for you."

 

Jess pushed himself up. "What to do with me?"

 

"What the fuck do you think?"

 

His eyes narrowed. "I don't fucking know, why the fuck do you think I asked!"

 

"Shut the fuck up." He reached down and grabbed Jess by the hair, pulling a pare of handcuffs out of his pocket.

 

Jess's eyes narrowed farther. He tried to push the other man away, stopped by a harsh slap.

 

"Fight me and watch how fast I beat your American ass."

 

He stopped for a moment.

 

Then handcuffs slapped around his wrists and another set around his ankles. 

 

He was propped up on his knees, right in front of the tent in the man's pants.

 

"What the fuck is-" 

 

"Shut the fuck up." He unbuttoned his pants and boxers. They dropped to the floor. 

 

"Man what the hell-"

 

"If your brother can take the boss's dick up his ass, you can suck mine."

 

Jess glared harshly. "Goldie wouldn't do that."

 

"He did. Heard directly from the boss that the _cagna_ even came before he did."

 

Jess clenched his fists behind his back. He bit his lip. "...I'm going to fucking kill you, your boss, and everyone either of you care about for saying or doing anything to my baby brother."

 

"You won't get the chance." He grabbed Jess again and shoved him towards his hardness. "Now suck _puttana_!"

 

"Fuck you!" He glared up at him.

 

"Would you perfer if I fucked you in the ass dry, because your spit on my dick is the only lube your getting. Most won't go dry on virgin ass but I've got nothing against it."

 

He bit his lip again. "You wouldn't-"

 

"Oh I would." 

 

"This is disgusting."

 

"Just fucking suck before I fuck you dry right now."

 

"Okay then, what the fuck do I do?"

 

"Wrap your lips around my dick and suck, _cagna_."

 

Jess really, really didn't want to do this. He reminded himself of that as he slowly opened his lips and wrapped them around the pulsing hardness. 

 

He twirled his tongue around the head and resisted the urge to barf. It was disgusting, precum an obvious taste on his tongue. 

 

"Ahhhhhh...fucking _cagna_! Yeah, suck my dick!"

 

He sucked a bit harder, gagging as the man thrust into his mouth.

 

"Mmmmph!" He protested.

 

"Fucking _puttana_...that's enough." He pushed Jess away. 

 

Jess spat on the floor, trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste of precum.

 

The man flipped him over. Jess cried out in surprise. His pants were pushed down to his ankles. His knees rested on the carpet. The left side of his face was was pressed into the carpet.

 

Jess thrashed a bit as a hand caressed his right ass cheek and a finger teased his entrance.

 

"Want to get stretched?"

 

After a moment of thought, he nodded. The man pressed three fingers to his lips. "Suck them."

 

Jess opened lips to let them in and sucked. After the man waited a moment he decided the fingers were lubed enough he pulled them out.

 

A moment later one circled his entrance. It pressed inside with no warning and he hissed in pain. 

 

"Mother of fuck." He snapped. 

 

"Mmmmmm...never tried it the faggot way have you?" He moved the finger around.

 

"Of course not!" Jess snapped. "I have a girlfriend!"

 

"Not anymore. You've got a-" He thrust the second finger in. "Master."

 

He began scissoring the fingers. Jess tightened around his fingers. 

 

"F-fuck!" He growled. "Fucking asshole!"

 

"C'mon _cagna_ , you like it, now shut the fuck up and take my fingers take the _puttana_ you are!" A third finger thrust inside.

 

"Y-you mother fucker!" 

 

The fingers pulled out and the man growled. "I've taken enough _merda_ from you! I'm fucking done! I'm gonna fuck you like this, half stretched, on your hands and knees, on the carpet. Scream cagna, scream."

 

"No-please!" 

 

Hands gripped his hips harshly with a bruising grip and pulled him back. He threw his head back and screamed as he was harshly impaled. 

 

"Ohhhhhhh...yeah... _Cagna...puttana...merda..._ " Each Italian insult was punctuated with a harsh thrust.

 

"S-stop!" He begged.

 

A hand reached over from his hips to his ruby red hair, massaging his scalp in a gesture of what seemed like comfort.

 

Suddenly his head was thrown back again and he thrust back at the man. "Ohhhhhhh...fuck..." He moaned.

 

"You like that don't you?" He slowed down a bit. 

 

"N-no!"

 

" _Cagna_."

 

Jess bit his lip and moaned again. "D-don't st-" He bit his lip to the blood and refused to continue.

 

"You want me to speed up...?"

 

"N-n-yes!"

 

"Good boy." He sped back up.

 

 

 

 

 

Ben glared around the apartment. An anonymous tip about his foster brother Goldie had called him here. 

 

He tucked a stand of light blue hair behind his ear and glanced around again. 

 

"Hello?"

 

He finally caught sight of a ginger leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. 

 

"Did you-"

 

"Yeah I called the police. I know where your ex-foster brothers are. I'm here for you Benny boy. Gonna come quietly?"

 

He glared. "No one calls me Benny boy."

 

"I just did." He glanced over him. "...Prince is right...you're a _bella cagna_ all right..."

 

"Italian..." He mumbled. "Fuck...the mafia."

 

"You're the smartest out of the three, aren't you?"

 

"I am the one with the most college years. Jess never went and Goldie dropped out then got back in two years later." He admitted, watching the man.

 

"My name's Mark." He said, taking a drag. "So Benny, you gonna come quietly or not?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Yes or no?"

 

"...Hell no..."

 

"Then I'll fuck up your face...and your ass."

 

"My ass?"

 

He smirked and threw his cig to the floor. He stomped it into the carpet. "Ever heard the expression 'The Mafia is gay'?"

 

"Fuck..." Jess wasn't the type to take shit and Goldie had recently had started acting like a rebellious teenager when he hit twenty one and started drinking heavily.

 

"Yeah...so you gonna come quietly?"

 

"No..."

 

"…Then I suggest bending over while I shove my dick up your ass for you being an idiot."

 

"I don't think so." 

 

The man's smirk grew and he stalked over to the police officer. Ben clenched his fists and prepared for attack. He punched Mark just before getting kicked right where it hurts.

 

He dropped to the floor, his breathe hitched in his throat, and tears welled in his eyes. "F-fuck!"

 

His arm was grabbed and wrenched behind his back. A cuff was around it in moments and his other hand in the same minute. 

 

He was pushed forward and his legs in much the same fate. He was pushed up on his hands and knees.

 

"What the h-"

 

His pants were around his ankles and boxers soon followed.

 

He heard a belt unclip and the sound of leather smacking against a palm. "You wouldn't-"

 

"I'm gonna whip your dirty American ass. Then I'm going fuck you like a two dollar _puttana_."

 

"Fuck-" The belt slapped against his ass and he cried out.

 

 

 

 

 

Jess's eyes were filled with anger and tears. He was roughly pulled up by his arms. He was forced to lean into the blond's arms.

 

He could feel the fluids dripping out of him and onto the floor. Blood was probably mixed in there as well. 

 

"C'mon, shower time, _puttana_ , unless you want the shit to dry." 

 

He was roughly picked up, bridal style, and carried to the bathroom. The door was locked and he was sat down on the toilet.

 

The blond Italian started messing with the nobs on the shower, adjusting the temperature. "My name's Prince by the way. I ain't lock the boss, I don't like using titles unless the person using them on me is in trouble."

 

Jess remained silent. 

 

"Giving me the silent treatment? You're lucky I'm not like boss or Mark. If I was Mark I'd whip you and then fuck you again like a two dollar whore. If I was the boss I'd fuck you again. But as me...I like my bitches to understand what I want and do it. All you have to do is what I say. You don't gotta listen to anyone else."

 

"Fuck. You."

 

He chuckled. "I just fucked you, you want more already?"

 

"No!" 

 

"Shut up and come over here then." He gestured toward the shower.

 

Jess crossed his arms and titled his head up, nose in the air. "No."

 

"Do you really want to test me, huh _cagna_?"

 

Jess sighed and got up, walking towards him. His hand was grabbed and placed under the shower spray.

 

"Good?"

 

"Hn." He grunted.

 

Prince helped him into the shower and followed behind him, then started shampooing Jess's hair.

 

 

 

 

Boss pulled out his cell and started talking to someone. Goldie turned over and stared at the wall, counting sheep in his head in the hopes of falling asleep.

 

He finally managed, even listening to self-satisfied Italian coming from the mob boss.

 

The boss hung up and glanced at the bed, watching his cagna sleep.

 

He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Goldie's hair. " _Mi bella cagna_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
